Mermaid Tales
by Evil.lil.angel
Summary: Malik is a merman... enough said (AltMal)
1. The destined encounter

**Okay so I was in a mood for a little fantasy (and still am...) So I decided to finally start this fic properly :D And I'm saying this from the start! this was not inspired by the Disneys Little Mermaid but by this russian song www. youtube watch?v=5RLbKEIrn-w **

**...So! have fun guys and be sure to tell me if it's worth continuing :D**

_The sea. _

_It's untamed nature, brilliantly green and blue depths, the untold mysteries, the treasures unknown. All that power and life within it's waters. These things had fascinated mankind through the ages. It was perhaps the only thing in the world men still feared, loved and respected above all else._

_All the stories and legends the seas held were well known yet never proven to be true. Sailors told stories of gigantic sea monsters that could sink a ship in seconds and of ghosts that led any man foolish enough to follow to their demise. The most popular perhaps was of the mermaids. Those beautiful creatures who saved sailors and guided lost ships to safety._

_Most people didn't believe these outrageous stories. They were just that, stories made up by sailors who had spent far too much time out at sea under the blistering sun. Surely a sensible, normal person knew they were fairytales concocted to make sailors boring journeys that bit more interesting. The chance to see one of those creatures of myths. They were good for entertainment and bedtime stories for children and hardly anything more._

_There were however those who believed. Perhaps they were foolish enough. Or perhaps they just wished to believe that there could be something different and wondrous and beautiful out there that differed from their dull everyday life. Or maybe, just maybe they had a real reason to believe. Maybe they knew for sure there were such things as monsters and mermaids.…_

Altair had ofcourse heard all sorts of legends and stories as the next man but he had never really paid them much mind after he had grown from boy to a man. He was a bastard son of the king and he had enough troubles in his life without mixing silly stories and beliefs into the mix. Nearly daily he had someone trying to get rid of him one way or the other. That was annoying enough but to know these assailants were hired by his half-brother just because the idiot thought him as a threat was even more frustrating.

No, Altair had never had time to believe in fairytales. Never cared to….until now as those fairytales slapped him in the face so hard he nearly toppled over.

Altair didn't believe what he was seeing at first as he was staring the most strange and unimaginable creature in the world. It was clearly a fish from one end….but a man from the other. He refused to believe what he was seeing but his mind kept screaming at him that this was very much real.

As much as he was in denial, Altair crept closer as his curiosity grew by the second. The creature was strange but also very beautiful to his eyes. The tail and fins shone silver in the light of the full moon. The human part of the creature, merman Altair supposed, was that of a young boy with unruly black hair. There was silvery scales on the boys shoulders, arms and also on his face.

Altair crouched beside the merman and stared at it. There was a pained expression frozen on its face. The poor thing must have been thrown to the shore by the waves. Altair looked at the sea for few seconds. It had calmed down from the earlier storm but the waves still hit the stone and sand of the shoreline with angry force. He turned his eyes back to the creature and his curiosity peaked.

He poked the things shoulder.

He didn't expect the mix of a feral growl and a hiss that followed the contact as he had thought the thing to be dead. Altair scrambled backwards a little distance and watched the merman's eyes open and stare right back.

Altair had never seen such eyes. They were black. Just black. There was no white. No visible iris or pupil. Those eyes were inhuman. It seemed also very horrified, scared and frantic.

And in pain.

Altair watched as the merman coughed and retched for a while until it settled back onto the sand, obviously too tired and in pain to do much else than hiss lowly at the human staring at it.

When he was over his shock and his heart rate near normal again, Altair crawled closer to the merman again. The thing heard and sensed him and started to twitch and hiss nervously as if trying to warn him not to come closer.

"Hey, easy you...whatever you are. I'm not gonna hurt you..." Altair said with what he hoped was calming tone.

Altair felt a little foolish. Sure the thing looked like human from the waist up but that didn't mean that it was anything more than another dumb sea animal. Maybe it didn't really understand his words even though it's twitching did calm a little. He slowly reached out to touch it again and received another warning hiss. Altair stayed his hand just incase, even though the merman looked like it could die any minute.

"Should I.…uh.…help you back to the water? You look a little worse for wear." The merman didn't answer in any way other than a frightened stare and uneasy twitch of its fins.

Altair didn't know what to make of it so he just continued to stare at the creature. As he watched, it coughed some more and its whole body spasmed a little. As it did Altair finally noticed the gills on it's neck and rib area. The poor thing was suffocating on the dry land. Altair cursed himself not figuring it out sooner. Ofcourse it would. It was a sea creature. Right then Altair decided; to hell with the fear and all that crap. He wanted to actually help the thing. It was something wonderful and he would not see it erased from this world as it lay right under his nose.

Ignoring the merman's hissing and twisting Altair picked it up from the sand and was surprised that it didn't weight nearly as much as a human its size would have. It sure made this task easier but damn the things body temperature was sky-high. Or maybe it wasn't. How the hell should he know. No one had probably seen anything like it this close much less touched them. Maybe this body temperature was normal to it's kind.

As Altair walked towards the waves, the merman stilled in his hold. Altair glanced down at it to discover it too tired and delirious to fight any longer. He walked a bit more hastily to the water. When he was about waist deep he figured he was deep enough to let the creature go. The sea had calmed considerably from earlier and if the creature survived it wouldn't be thrown back to the gravel and sand.

"Hey fishy... you go back home okay?"

Feeling more stupid than ever Altair released the merman to the water half expecting it to bolt that instant. Instead it just sank and was mostly obscured by the night darkened water. Altair waited few moments and thought that maybe he should pick the creature up and bring it's head to the surface just in case when he noticed a dark silhouette in the water coming at him with tremendous speed.

Something hit his middle and the next thing he knew he was hitting the ground hard. Quite far from the water. He felt the pang of pain in the back of his head and felt his consciousness slip. The last thing he saw was nearly jet black tailfins disappear under the water.

ooo

Malik was infuriated. He cursed his brother as he swam restlessly around some human ship wreckage. The full moon didn't help his restlessness. He's father and he had told Kadar again and again for so many cycle of seasons to NOT swim too close to the shore but the young one had done just that.

A little while ago he had nearly died of shock as one of his brother's friends had rushed to him and told him that the waves had thrown Kadar to the shore. He had nearly tore the boys head off because he had difficulty in telling him where exactly it had happened. Not that Malik could do anything for his brother. The tide was at it's lowest and the sea was angry. If he went too close he would have ended up joining his brother on the shore. So he had had no choice but to wait the waves to calm. Now that they have he swam to the surface, still a safe distance from the shoreline. He couldn't see his brother very well but he did see something that made his heart jump from fright for a second time that night.

There was a human on the shore. Right next to his brother. Malik watched in utter horror as the human moved and picked his brother up from the ground.

He didn't care about what was safe for him anymore as he dived and swam as fast as he could towards the shore. Luckily the human was stupid enough to drop his brother into the shallow waters.

When Malik was close enough he spun and hit the human with his tail so hard he felt and heard some of it's rib bones break with the impact. Much to Malik's pleasure. He grabbed his little brother by the arm and dragged him to the deeper waters quickly. The younger seemed to be coming to thank the Spirits. Malik was relieved to notice that his brother seemed relatively unharmed. He had no idea what he would have told their parents if Kadar had perished.

Kadar was his mothers favourite for two reasons. To begin with, there were more females in their race which made Malik and his brother so dear to their people and especially their parents. And because Kadar was youngest of their siblings he was specially doted upon by them all but also worried them all the most.

When Malik deemed it was a safe distance from the shore and Kadar mostly conscious, he stopped and grabbed his brother by the shoulders shaking him a little.

"What in the name of the Holy Sun and Moon were you thinking swimming that close to a human world!?" Malik roared at his brother.

Now that the young was back where he belonged, Malik's fury flamed again to full force. Kadar shrank back a little and wouldn't meet Malik's eyes.

That didn't help his mood.

"Answer me!" He snapped.

Kadar's friends that had followed them were cowering behind some coral formations. As Kadar still refused to answer, Malik turned his glare at the two girls and a boy. They started and ducked out of sight and Malik's murderous temper.

"You three! Come here this instant!" The three swam around the coral and stopped infront of Malik in a neat little row, scared stiff by the older merman.

"What were you dong there? And don't even try to tell me you were not there." Malik hissed.

All three glanced at each other before the girl, who was a bit older than the two others answered him.

"We were there to accompany Kadar. He...we wanted to see a human. You're Highness, Sir. Prince Malik."

Any other time Malik would have been amused by so many honorific's in a row as the girl seemed to be so scared she didn't know what to call him.

Malik wasn't amused now.

He gave one more withering glare at the trio and turned his attention back to his brother.

"To see a human huh? Well you did didn't you! Do you ever consider for a moment how we worry about you!? We have all warned you for a reason! Spirits be damned! Father will lock you in the castle for the rest of your existence after he hears about this!" Malik's voice was full of venom and that made Kadar look down and shrink away further from his brother.

Malik stared at his brother for a moment before he sighed and hugged the young one. He was still spitting mad but damn him if he was not happy to see his brother safe and sound. He did know how it felt to be too curious for his own good as he had his own fare share of stupid stunts, but he himself had always heeded the warnings of humans and the surface.

"Come…." he said as he released Kadar.

"Let's go home. Can you swim? Do you hurt anywhere?" Kadar nodded for both questions and started to swim towards home slowly. Malik swam next to him and kept an eye on Kadar if he needed any help.

"I will not tell Father this time as you are safe but next time I won't be that kind. And I will not let you out of my sight for a while." Malik said and saw Kadar scrunch his face in a pouty frown.

"You're a horrible brother, Malik!" Kadar declared and swam a little faster. Malik kept pace with him easily as he was older and the stronger swimmer.

"I know how you must feel but it's for your own good. You do not believe it now but you will eventually see it."

He heard Kadar huff a little in annoyance but otherwise his brother stayed quiet all the way home.

Malik knew Kadar thought him as unreasonable and an annoyingly pushy and overprotective brother now, but he knew Kadar would come around.

He always did.

**And here's what Malik (and Kadar) basically looks like :D angelofthynightmare. deviantart gallery/39741004#/d5g5dbv**


	2. Curiosity

**A second chappy :D Enjoy!**

Altair still couldn't believe what he had seen on the beach about a week ago. But every time he breathed too deeply he felt the painful sting from his broken ribs and he swore he still had a bump the size of the Kingdom in the back of his head.

He had noticed after few days that he could only think about the events on the beach and all the tales he had ever heard about these creatures. It annoyed him a great deal but also fascinated him.

He realized though that every tale told was about mermaids only. The merperson he had encountered was most definitely a male though.

He cursed his curiosity up and down as the end of the week had won over him and he found himself back on the same beach again. It was still light but the sun was setting. Altair didn't have high hopes of seeing the merman again, but maybe if he sat there long enough he would get a glimpse of it.

Altair shook his head at his own stupidity as he sat on a rock watching the sun slowly travel across the sky turning the previous blue sky a blood red.

When the sun had finally almost disappeared bellow the horizon he stood up and was about to leave when he heard a strange splash that didn't come from the waves washing on the shore. He turned to look back but didn't see anything. Frowning he started to walk away again.

He hadn't managed to take two steps as he got a small stone thrown at him. He turned to glare behind himself but no….there was no one there. For a moment he pondered if he should just ignore this and go as he had planned or should he give in to his curiosity the second time and go see if his suspicion was true. Also to make sure he wasn't just going mad and hallucinating the whole thing.

Altair walked to the shore line and waded into the water. Not wanting to ruin another set of clothes with the salty water he climbed onto a rock and hopped from rock to rock until he guessed that the water was deep enough for the merman to swim freely enough.

He crouched on his rock and squinted at the darkening water.

A cold shiver ran down his spine as there was suddenly a pair of black eyes staring back at him.

Feeling silly he waved at the creature. It waved back and then disappeared. He shuddered slightly for the eerie feeling he got. He was definitely not hallucinating….or he thought he was not anyway.

Soon the creature was back an actually came to the surface so much that it's head was out of the water.

"Hey there. You look livelier than the last time you were here fishy."

Altair felt silly all over again as he still didn't know if the creature could understand him.

Was it even intelligent enough or just another dumb beast?

"I would think I do. Afterall I'm not dying on dry land this time."

Altair nearly toppled over as he received not only an answer but it actually knew how to speak his language. Most startling was it's voice he supposed. It held a musical lilt to it as no human had or even could have. They stared at each other a little with the merman's face mirroring the feelings of amazement, wonder and a little bit of fear that Altair himself felt.

"You have a name, fish?"

The merman let out a little offended hiss and frowned.

"I am not a fish, human. And yes, I do have a name."

Altair waited for a moment on the creature answering him but it soon became clear that the merman was not going to give up his name without being properly asked.

"So lets hear it.…What's your name?"

"Tell me yours." The merman challenged.

It looked cautious as if why a human would want it's name. Silly creature.

"Altair. I'm called Altair."

"Altair." The merman repeated and seemed to try and memorize it.

"My name is Kadar." Altair nodded and smiled.

Slowly he sat down properly, wincing from pain a little as he did. Kadar cocked his head to the side, studying him for a moment.

"You humans move oddly and slowly….and weird." Altair chuckled at Kadar's remark.

"Well this is because I'm hurt. Say, what actually happened to you after I released you?"

Kadar swam in a little circle, keeping his weird eyes trained at Altair. It made Altair a little troubled as he didn't know ho to read those kind of eyes. Usually he was good at reading people.

"My brother scolded me.…" Kadar answered, and to Altair's bewilderment the merman pouted like a kid.

"Your brother?" Kadar nodded and swam in another circle.

"I can't say for sure but I think he hit you. Could be that I dreamed it."

Kadar eyed at Altair as he made a face.

"I think you didn't dream that one." He said as he gently rubbed his ribs.

He watched as Kadar's tail rose above the surface for a short second and that instant Altair felt was really surreal, like a dream. He realized that he was actually having a civil conversation with a creature that should be a mere fairytale.

"I apologize for him then. He's quite protective of me….To the point it is annoying and overbearing."

"Hmm sounds like a good brother." Altair thought of his own half-brothers. One didn't really care about him at all and one loathed the hell out of him. He had always thought it would be nice to have one protective one for a change.

"I don't think so. I'm here without permission actually. He will be furious again I'm sure." Kadar mused as he swam around Altair's rock two more times, Altair's keen eyes following his movements.

"It's better than him trying to off you.…" Kadar stopped to think about Altair's words for a moment and then looked up at him.

"I suppose you are right"

"Trust me.…I am right." Kadar frowned but nodded.

"Say.…how many of your kind are there?" Kadar turned wary of Altair suddenly and swam little further away.

"What would you do with the knowledge?"

Altair had to smile at the suspicious merman.

"Nothing ofcourse. I'm only curious." Altair assured Kadar.

For a moment more, Kadar kept eyeing him but then seemed to relax.

"We are quite many.…Though Father says there are many more of humans than us."

Altair nodded. He did suppose so. If there were as many of Kadar's kind as there were humans there wouldn't be enough sea for them and most definitely, someone would have spotted one before now.

The two stayed quiet for a moment as they kept studying each other. They seemed to be equally fascinated of the others species.

Suddenly Kadar gasped out something that sounded like words but Altair had no idea what. The next second he found himself being knocked off from his rock and dragged under the water. He couldn't see much as there was nearly no light anymore and the salty waves stung his eyes painfully. He could feel a hand at his throat squeezing. He could make out the silhouette of someone a moment's before he was glared by eyes much like Kadar's but they seemed even darker.

ooo

Malik ignored Kadar's plea to release the human. He was so furious that Kadar had not learned from his last misadventure. He stared At the human furiously. He knew it couldn't hold it's breath for too long. Keeping it under the water long enough would deal with it well enough and maybe then Kadar would stay away from the shore.

Malik was prepared to kill any number of humans to keep his brother safe.

"Malik! Stop!" Malik glared at his brother as his young brother tugged at his arm.

"Kadar go back home! What is it with you for not understanding these things are dangerous! You know what they do to us!" Malik growled while squeezing the humans neck a little more.

It tried to pry Malik's hand off of itself but Malik wouldn't let him.

"I know what you tell me but I don't believe you! Without Altair I would be a corpse on the shore!"

Malik almost let go as his brother called the human by name. Or at least Malik supposed it was the humans name.

"These things kill our kind!"

Kadar frowned at Malik defiance in his face and now almost as angry as Malik was.

"He doesn't! And would you be any better than a human if you kill him now? I owe him my life Malik and you know it though you refuse to see it!"

Malik was stunned for a second as he stared at his brother and then glanced at the human. It was desperately clawing at his hand to try and escape.

He felt like he was making the biggest mistake in his existence as he released the human and let Kadar help him to the surface, but he couldn't really deny Kadar's words. He wouldn't be any better and the human had infact put Kadar back in the water.

Malik listened as Kadar apologised to the human for a while. When he thought it was enough he grabbed his brothers tail and dragged him underwater.

"That's enough. We go home now. And don't think I will not tell Father this time."

"Malik would you just listen to me!" Kadar cried out as he wriggled his tail free.

Malik glared at Kadar venomously.

"I released the human. That should be enough for you. We go home. Now!"

Malik watched Kadar pull a stubborn face and stay still. Malik cursed that his brother had to be just as stubborn as he was.

It was a feature they both inherited from their mother.

"Malik I'm serious. This human isn't bad. Sure he looks funny and all but he helped me. And I wanna know more about humans.…"

"I can tell you plenty about them Kadar."

Kadar shook his head annoyed and Malik frowned. Damn this young one.

"I want to learn something only humans can tell me. You don't know everything. Only bad things."

"That's because there's only bad things in them."

Malik watched as Kadar's face changed from stubborn to pouty and somewhat sad.

"I just.…wanted to know.…Please Malik. You can listen too. And you did prove to be stronger so I don't think he'll harm me."

Kadar's expression turned to begging and pleading, eyes going exceptionally wide which he knew was one of Malik's only weaknesses. He couldn't deny anything and to his dismay, he found himself grudgingly agreeing.

Though just this once he told himself.

"Fine. This once."

Kadar beamed at him an swam back to the surface. Malik followed cautiously. He wasn't going to trust the human just because his innocent brother did. He noticed that the human had managed to climb back onto the rock Malik had knocked him off of. It looked like a dead flatfish but it would be okay. Or so it seemed to reassure to Kadar anyhow. Malik scoffed quietly and swam a little closer, keeping a safe distance from the human.

ooo

Altair's heart was still beating like a hummingbirds wings when Kadar came back. Altair had thought the merman returned home, where ever that was, after apologizing for his brother a second time. Altair had to assure Kadar that he was fine even though he was nearly drowned and he was drenched in seawater. His clothes stuck to his skin and made him shiver in the cooling autumn evening.

What Altair had expected even less was to see that apparently Kadar had convinced his brother to join him. Altair stared at Kadar's brother for a long time. They were obviously related as they shared the same features though Kadar was obviously much younger than his brother.

"I'm sorry again. As I said he's protective of me.…Overly so."

"Huh.…Well I guess it would be wise for me not to get on his bad side then."

Altair jumped a little as the older of the mermen growled lowly.

"Any more than I clearly already am.…" Kadar said something to his brother and it made the others jaw drop for a moment before he answered that something with hissy growl. Altair found that even that growl was oddly captivating. It was even more inhuman than Kadar's.

"Don't worry. Malik will behave today. He just doesn't trust you. He thinks humans are all bad.…"

So the older brothers name was Malik Altair thought as he glanced at him.

"Good to know. I don't need one more to be after my life.…By the way, I have though of this for a while... How can I understand you but not him.…" Altair gestured towards Malik as he spoke to Kadar.

"Because I'm willing you to.…I suppose. I don't know if you would understand even if I explained it to you."

"Hm.…fair enough I guess."

As they continued to trade questions and answers Altair had a feeling his life was going to be turned upside down soon.

The morning sun rose almost unnoticed as they continued talking. Altair noticed Malik becoming overly anxious as the black skies gave way to the days beautiful blue. Kadar seemed to refuse to leave though so the older brother stayed as well, sending angry glares at the only human present.

Altair also noted something else. Something fascinating.

Kadar's tail that had seemed to be silver in the light of the moon was actually soft blue with pale red stripes at the sides and tip of the fins. The eyes that he had seen as black held a shine of the oceans colour in them.

As Altair noticed this, he stole a glance at the older one of the mermen and suddenly, couldn't take his eyes off of him. Where Kadar's was pale and soft, Malik's colours were brilliant sapphire and ruby. His eyes were still nearly black but betrayed a hint of brown. The richness of the colours was captivating.

"Altair?" Altair had to tear his eyes from Malik to look at Kadar once again.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said we are leaving now. Before my brother here goes crazy from worry and before Father notices us gone." Kadar said, obviously repeating the statement.

He had a little puzzled look upon his boyish face.

He had surely noticed Altair's stare but chose to not comment on it.

Altair nodded to Kadar and stood up on his rock. He was stiff and felt overall gross because of the salt soaked, now dry clothes he was wearing. Damn….the tailor was not going to like this. Him ruining another perfectly fine set of clothes.

"Will you two come again?" He asked before either could dive.

Kadar glanced at his brother whose frown deepened as he let out a low hissing sound.

"I would like to know of your world more.…I want to see this fire you spoke of.…and more.…but my brother obviously doesn't like it."

Altair looked at Malik again. The merman looked like he wanted to murder him then and there but something held him back.

"Well.…he can come again can't he? Just to make sure nothing happens to you?" Altair smiled to Kadar.

The young merman smiled back.

"We'll come back."

"No, we will not!" Altair jumped as a new voice put in, growling.

It had been Malik who spoke for the first time in the way Altair too could understand. Kadar scowled at his brother and Malik continued to speak to Kadar in their own way. Altair could almost guess what he said as Kadar sighed defeated.

Malik dived first and before Kadar followed he promised to be there to learn more of humans in a few days time.

Altair stared at the water for a while after the two had gone. Now he knew for certain that his life would get much more interesting.

But he feared it would turn much more difficult as well.

**As my beta noted and I myself noticed... Kadar is so... Ariel (GAH!) in this chapter though I try to keep this fic SO FAR from the damned Little Mermaid as possible (I don't hate the movie FYI I love it even now as an audult)...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this fic is propably going a bit fast but I hope you people enjoy it anyhow (if anyone has a title suggestion for this chappy pleas feel free to fire them at me... I couldn't come up with anythin) :D**

Malik couldn't fathom why he kept agreeing to this.

Had been agreeing for nearly three weeks as the human called the times passing. He would constantly sneak away from the palace with his little brother who insisted on going to meet this Altair.

The human and it's world held Kadar in their charms too tightly and that worried Malik.

His brother was not mature yet and was as foolish as he was young. Malik wished Kadar was not so foolish. There were those among their kind who got bewitched by the human world so greatly they joined it, leaving all behind. It had never once ended well and they were forever lost.

Malik was afraid for his brother for the young one was heading down that path at a dangerous speed.

Malik wanted to deal with the human but it had saved his brother and for that Malik had to spare the lowly life form.

Slipping away from their ever watchful parents and palace guards unnoticed wasn't easy and it just added to Malik's bad mood.

The worst of all things about these trips to the surface was that how hard he may try, Malik found himself becoming more and more interested in some of the things the human told them about their ways and whatnot. Every new strange word Altair spoke and tried to explain were interesting him just as much as they did his brother.

Malik cursed himself in his mind as he and Kadar continued towards the usual meeting place with Altair. They had agreed upon the day and time as few times they didn't show up at the place same time as the other and that was more than a little troubling. So it had been agreed every other day when the sun was at it's highest.

As per usual, the human was sitting where he always had. Malik couldn't help himself. He had to do something to vent his frustration about the situation. He couldn't hurt the human as it was but he could make it very uncomfortable for a long time.

Malik heard Kadar sigh as he swam past him and launched himself at the human.

ooo

Altair cursed colourfully as he crawled back on his rock. It seemed this had become Malik's little habit each time they met now. Every single time the merman would swat him off the rock and into the salty waves. By now, Altair had learned to wear only old clothes that were already ruined by the ocean and wear and tear.

He glanced behind him at Malik and to his surprise the merman wasn't wearing his usual glare but had an almost smug expression upon his features.

That face did unfair things to Altair's heart. Dammit all.

As he sat properly on the steady stone again, Altair pushed his wet hair back so it wouldn't drip salt in his eyes.

"I say Malik must you always do that. I am not too fond of the water when I'm forced to take a dive into it unwarned and unprepared."

As always Malik didn't say anything. Malik never spoke to him if he didn't have the outmost need to, and usually it would be insults that he did not understand.

Altair didn't care too much though. As nasty as Malik could be, Altair had noticed him listening just as eagerly as Kadar did. Altair had yet to learn much about the merpeople and the way they lived. He suspected that even though Kadar and himself had become fast friends, the younger of the two brothers was still slightly wary of him, maybe not as wary as Malik, but still cautious all the same.

He couldn't blame either of them though.

"I'm sorry.…yet again. Even though my brother could be civil he just.…isn't.…not with you anyway."

Kadar swam closer to the rock Altair sat upon. The first few times Malik had yanked his brother back to where Altair couldn't reach them but now as it was clear Altair truly didn't wish them any harm, Kadar was allowed close. Malik however, kept himself at a distance at all times except when he 'greeted' Altair with his own nasty way.

"Think nothing of it. I'm getting used to this routine of his I guess. I suppose I should succumb to my fate since there's no way I'll be able to dodge it and he seems hell bent to do it every damn time.…"

Altair gave Malik a little glare. Malik answered it in kind.

"I don't understand why he insists that your kind is so bad. You clearly are not as he makes humans out to be. Even he must see it!"

Altair sat in silence for a while pondering Kadar's words as he removed his boots and emptied them of water. Next he took off his shirt and squeezed it as dry as he could. He didn't succeed very well.

"I would heed your brothers warning more Kadar. All of us may not be as bad as he says.…but there are those who would see you harmed just for sport and money."

Altair had seen the cruelties the people were capable of. To a beast and another man in kind. It wasn't pretty.

Kadar eyed him a little cautiously now.

"No fear my friend. I will not harm you. I'm only interested as I have said many of a time."

Kadar relaxed again and Altair looked to Malik who seemed a little on edge now.

"I know that ofcourse.…forgive me my reaction."

Altair just grinned. It was already forgiven and forgotten.

His grin didn't last long though as he felt very uncomfortable in his soaked trousers. He wasn't really comfortable enough to take all his clothes off as two pairs of curious merman eyes were staring at him.

"What is this thing made off?" Altair felt a tug at his belt and looked down to shoo Kadar's hand off only to notice the merman youngster to inspect the hilt of the sword Altair had already forgotten he had with him today.

"Ah.…don't touch that.…it's called a sword and it's made of metal." Altair gingerly pried Kadar's hand off the weapon.

"Why do you carry it? I have seen them before on the ocean floor...not in as a good shape... but they are harmful are they not?" Kadar frowned at him.

Altair stood and unstraped the sword scabbard from his belt. He unsheathed the weapon and emptied the sheath of water as well.

He startled both of the mermen in the process

"Sorry! I just do not wish to see it rust...Yes it is harmful." Neither Malik nor Kadar came closer from where they had retreated several meters away from Altair. He saw it best to sheath the weapon and lay it somewhere out of sight.

"I carry it for protection. As other men seek to get rid of me, I defend myself from such threat."

It took a few moments before Kadar swam cautiously closer again. Malik stayed away eyeing his brother with obvious concern.

"Do you feel yourself threatened by that you carry it?"

"No. Not by you. But men sent by my half brother. He fears that I seek to claim the throne after our father. I hold no such desire but he seems to think I do. I just seek a normal life."

Kadar pursed his lips in thought and Altair saw Malik raise his brow to give him a sarcastic look.

"Okay maybe not so normal as I seek your company to have a conversation. But I think you know what I mean.…technically I am as much a prince as my brothers but I would never be accepted by the people because my mother is not the kings wife. And will never be because she is a commoner.…The queen hates me but insists on me living under the same roof.…um.."

Altair stopped his lament as it seemed he confused the young merman with his human politics.

"Anyway.…I just want to keep my life. That's all the sword is for."

ooo

As they were returning home sometime later, Malik and Kadar passed a human ship that had been recently sunken by the wraths of the sea. Malik thought it a good thing. Much less humans in the world.

Malik mostly ignored the wreck but Kadar slowed his pace.

Malik sighed annoyed as Kadar stopped to stare at the ship.

"Brother.…do you really still think all humans to be bad? Despite how Altair is?" Kadar turned his eyes towards Malik who scowled at his brothers words.

"Ofcourse I do.…"

"Pity.…I would want you to talk to him more. He clearly wants to be your friend.…just as he is mine."

Malik shook his head slightly.

"I have no desire to befriend a human. I have enough friends among our own."

Malik touched Kadar's shoulder lightly to make him follow.

"Yet you accompany me to see Altair and ignore these friends. Of yours"

"Only because you insist on going and I will not see you unprotected while you are so naïve!"

Malik started to get truly annoyed with this subject. They had had an unspoken rule to not mention the human upon the trip back home or while they remained among their people. Only on their way to surface Kadar ever attempted to discus about the human with Malik.

"You can't deny that you're not just as interested of the surface as I am! I do not need protection from him and he's always alone. Why do you see a threat when there is none brother?"

"Because humans ALWAYS pose a threat to us. That is a fact!"

"Altair does not. How can you not see it?!" Kadar pressed as stubborn as ever.

At this point Malik realized they were nearly at each others throats. Kadar seemed to notice this also and backed down. Malik looked away from his brother.

"The human world has started to bewitch you Kadar. We will not talk of this anymore and next time will be the last time we go up. Do you understand?" As he had said this Malik started towards home again.

He didn't stop to see if Kadar followed.

Malik couldn't deal with his brother now. He had to clear his thoughts from the human and his world. However, the more he tried not to, the more he thought of Altair. The damn human was distracting him. He knew Kadar's words held some truth to them but he refused to acknowledge it. He had to believe all humans were evil for that's what his parents had taught him and that had to be the truth.

What else could he believe?

**WOW this was a short chapter O _ o**


	4. The Weird and the Wondrfull

Malik wasn't happy. Not at all.

He had made it clear to Kadar and the human that they would not meet again. Kadar had pleaded with him to reconsider but Malik had not fallen for it this time. He had decided that the dangerous visits to the surface would end.

Altair had seemed disappointed as Malik had told him this. Disappointed yes but he had seemed to understand Malik's reasons. Kadar's wellbeing came first to him and that wellbeing would exclude Altair from their life from now on.

Malik had decided to forget the human altogether and return to his normal life. It had been many sunrises since he had seen the human. Over a week to say in human way. Yet Malik found himself constantly wondering if the human would still go to their meeting point….just to see if they truly not would come. To his dismay he found himself just as captivated by the human world as his brother. The very brother who had strangely stayed obediently at home.

As he dwelled in these thoughts he didn't notice that he had swam to the shipwreck he and Kadar had argued at previously. He only took note of where he was when something unnaturally shiny caught his eye.

He swam closer and saw it was an object much like the one Altair had called a sword. Malik supposed this was a sword also, only fashioned a little different. Malik didn't even attempt to touch the weapon but it made him think about Altair all the more. The human had said his own kind was after his life.

Malik couldn't understand that aspect of humans. Why would they seek to rob a life of one of their own? Why consider one of your own a threat to you?

He swam around the wreck slowly, deep in thought so much so as to not notice his mother who had appeared as if from no where.

"What troubles your mind son?"

"Nothing Mother. Do not worry yourself over me."

Malik attempted a smile and swam past the Queen of the seas only to find her soon infront of him again.

"You are a well matured male now Malik, not a mere young one as your brother. You should know better than to lie to me. I have seen your thoughts stray on more then one occasion. It has started to worry your Dear Father and I."

The Queens voice remained calm and gentle as always yet it was stern and full of a mothers authority. Yes, Malik knew better. But he could not tell her about the human. He would not see Kadar to trouble.

"I am sorry Mother. I'm merely a little distracted. I must sort this out on my own.…Do not worry."

This time his smile was much more a success.

"Very well. But be sure to sort it quickly." That said She swam away towards home.

Malik watched as she went and knew she was right. He would have to sort his thoughts quickly. But he couldn't find a way to erase the human and his world from his mind.

Only one insane way came to him and he feared it would make him think of the human male all the more.

As Malik started to swim towards the surface he truly hoped Altair had taken his words to the heart and not be there.

ooo

Altair sat upon his usual perch. He knew the merman brothers would not come again but he couldn't help himself. This was the only place he could find a moments peace.

He didn't deny of missing the two. Kadar was lively and already a good friend. And as sour and moody as Malik was, even he was endearing in his own way.

It was probably better this way though. This way they and their world would stay hidden from the world and those who didn't need to know of the existence of something so wonderful.

He should have been happy to learn of such a wonder as a life much like humans existed in the world, but instead he was sad that he had been able to be a part of it for such a short while.

He was a bit bitter towards Malik for ending the meetings to talk an spend time as friends with the two.

Just as the thought of Malik crossed his mind the water erupted before him, an arm shooting out and grabbing the front of his shirt, yanking him into the water. He had a strange sensation of déja vù as he was pulled underwater.

He almost panicked when before he was released and he could resurface to breathe.

Altair barely managed to gasp at the air and wipe the water from his eyes as his shirt was grabbed again and he was shoved back against the side of the rock.

He found Malik's black eyes glaring at him. The merman hissed at him.

"What are you doing here?" Malik's voice was as captivating as it was those few times Altair had heard it and he found that he had strangely missed it.

As his confused and bewildered mind cleared he realized that despite what Malik had said, here he was all the same.

"I could ask you the same!"

"I came to make sure you don't come here again." Malik growled at him, leaning a bit closer. Scowling even deeper.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Altair thought that it was the first time Malik had touched him beyond hitting or pushing.

"I am sorry to inform you but I have come to this part of the shore many a time before I met you two!"

Which was true as the sea always calmed him down. Even though Altair wasn't fan of the whole swimming thing and such, watching the sea was the one thing that eased his mind.

Malik was about to answer as they both stilled and fell silent. There were voices coming from the shore. Altair gestured Malik to be silent, most likely unnecessarily but did so anyway. Then he peered around the rock to see a couple talking and laughing together. He watched as they walked upon the sand and he wished they would pass by quickly. He noticed Malik looking at the pair as well, with a curiosity he had never seen the merman show before.

It seemed the Gods did not hear his request today as the couple stilled to show their affections to each other.

Altair wanted to curse out loud but dared not.

Dammit he hated to be in the cool autumn sea for any length of time. If he had been sitting on his rock, the couple would have gone past quickly for sure.

"What are they doing exactly?" Malik asked very quietly.

He didn't seem to wish being seen by this random couple but apparently was too intrigued to dive to the safety of the ocean. Altair had already lost any interest in the couple other than to see them go away. Yet he peeked around the rock only to see, for his dismay and utter horror, the stupid couple removing their clothes.

There were only two reasons to do so and Altair didn't know which idea he hated more. He wanted to dash his head against the rock or just drown himself on the spot. And what made the situation even more awkward was Malik _staring _at the couple.

"You don't...just shut up and stop staring at the stupid one and stupid two." Altair hissed at the merman.

Malik just looked at him briefly as if to say 'make me' and continued to spy on the couple.

As the sounds of the couples love making carried to where Altair and Malik were hiding, Altair wished the sea would swallow him. He felt his face redden from embarrassment for having to listen to it and for the fact that Malik was still watching. The merman looked confused but far too interested.

Altair had no option but to suffer through it even though it seemed to go on forever.

It would however, have been worse if the damn idiots had discovered him at this point.

When the couple finally left after what seemed forever, Altair climbed back on his rock annoyed and embarrassed. Usually he wouldn't have given these things much thought as it wasn't his business if some fools wished to expose themselves like that. For some reason it disturbed him greatly that Malik had witnessed it.

"Tell me.…what was that exactly? You seem distraught by it."

Altair looked down at Malik.

The merman couldn't seriously be asking him for an explanation as to what sex was but, Malik still seemed overly interested.

"Ofcourse I am! That should be done in a room somewhere private. Not on a beach! And it is called sex, making love, if you insist on knowing."

"Well they seemed to enjoy it.…if I understood their body language correctly.…Humans are difficult to read afterall."

Altair groaned and wished he could disappear again. He was so not okay discussing this with a clueless merman.

"Besides I do not understand that word."

"It's an intimate act between two humans when they love each other. Is that enough information? I really don't see why you need to know all the details?" Altair explained, wanting to forget the whole thing already.

It seemed Malik wouldn't let him.

"So you mean a mating ritual then? Hm.…It's so different from us."

"Yeah sure, fine. Whatever you wish to call it." Altair gave up.

He hung his head for a while as he braced his elbows against his bent knees.

Suddenly he felt very tired. He picked a damn fine day to come to seek peace and quiet. This was exactly the opposite.

Altair lifted his head only to see Malik right infront of him nearly fully out of water. Altair was so shocked to see Malik on the dry land that he missed completely the part where the merman leaned in and kissed him. It was merely a peck on the lips but the touch was soft and warm albeit a little awkward.

Only as Malik retreated did the act fully register in Altair's brain. He was too stunned and speechless to react properly other than stare at the merman wide eyed, mouth agape.

"That felt weird.…Maybe I'm not doing it right.…" Malik mused as Altair still tried to form proper words.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He finally exclaimed.

Malik just cocked his head to the side as if he didn't know why Altair seemed so utterly shocked.

"It looked interesting so I decided to try it. As it is all I can do from all that.…It sure looks easier than it is though." Malik said calmly pursing his lips in thought.

Altair shook his head.

"You are a man! You don't do that to another man! Dammit Malik!"

Malik seemed slightly confused as to why not.

Altair was about to snap the reason at the merman when he realized what exactly Malik had said. He stared at the merman who continued to support himself on the stone, still out of the water, tail lashing behind him.

"Wait...you don't know what kissing is?"

"So that was called kissing? No….we do not do that….why shouldn't I do that to you. I only wished to try it and you're the only one here at the moment."

Altair stared a moment longer before he answered.

"Because in human world it's frowned upon for two men share such affections. In my country anyway. Somewhere, in other countries than mine it's forbidden and deemed a punishable act."

"Well just because it is so doesn't mean it never happens….right?"

Altair had to nod in agreement.

"So I don't see any proper reason not to try it, if it's merely frowned upon." Malik smirked at Altair and pushed himself off the rock and back into the sea.

Altair found himself speechless again for who knew how many times that day.

"Though it does sicken me slightly that you're a human and not of my own kind."

Altair frowned at Malik. If he'd been a merman he would have probably growled as was Malik's habit when he was upset.

Altair got up and turned to leave but nearly lost his balance as he was about to jump when Malik spoke.

"Wait a moment."

Altair turned to glare at the merman who was in the process of picking four or so scales of his wrist with a look of discomfort.

Well who wouldn't feel discomfort tearing his own skin off?

Altair watched as Malik closed the scales in his fist and mutter something he didn't care for Altair to understand. After that the merman proceeded to give the scales to Altair.

He took them with confusion plainly written on his face.

"Take them.…If you should need to see me.…throw one into the ocean and I will be there."

With that Malik turned tail and left.

Altair was far too confused for it to be healthy.

One second, Malik seemed to hate him then the very next he was almost friendly.

Altair didn't understand any of this anymore as he looked at the small, smooth scales cradled in his palm.

One or them was more white than blue.

He noticed he liked that one the best.


	5. Winter

**OH MY GOD I'm so sorry I have not updated this in ages! D: My school sucks out all my energy! TTnTT but here finally a new chappy, enjoy :D**

* * *

"You do understand don't you?"

Altair shifted his gaze from the ocean far away and looked at one of his few friends in the entire court nobles and fashionably dressed bastards.

Leonardo's blue eyes bore into his golden ones, shining with concern. The blond man was several years older than Altair and a very good friend of Altair's half brother Ezio.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Altair hadn't been concentrating on their conversation at all since breakfast and it was almost noon already.

He was distracted by the last encounter with Malik.

After that one confusing afternoon, Altair had met the merman brothers on occasion if they happened to be at the meeting spot at the same time. Malik had allowed the conversations again for reasons unknown to Altair and Kadar. He even took part in the talk at times.

The last time however Malik had come alone and told Altair they would not come to the surface again before spring.

That had been two months ago.

The winter had arrived as it did every year. The snow had fallen covering the woods and fields in its soft cold embrace. The sea was always restless and grey of colour.

Altair found himself despising the cold and the snow when previously he had liked to take walks in the wintry forest and was sad to see the calm and silence melt away giving room for the spring. All too soon for his taste. This year the time just couldn't go faster when he truly wished it would.

"I said you should shape up a little. You are so closed in your thoughts and always disappear for hours. The crown prince is taking notice of this and gets more suspicious of you by the day. Don't make him even more agitated than he is."

Altair turned away from the window and the sea as Leonardo spoke.

"He gets agitated what ever I do. Even if I'm not doing anything... I will not start to curry favours to make him trust me."

Leonardo shook his head lightly but his stare was serious.

"You should. I know it's not what you want but you must if you do not wish to find your throat slit while you sleep.…I'm saying this as a friend."

Leonardo tapped his shoulder a friendly couple of times and then left it there. Altair wanted to groan from the frustration of all this politics and scheming.

"I'm not even plotting anything. I only wish some peace and quiet and I cannot find it from this castle or from the city for that matter."

"Oh I know this, Altair. But the crown prince is a very distrustful man"

"You tell me as if I haven't spent my last sixteen years under the same roof with the man, Leonardo"

"True enough. But you should still heed my words."

Altair sighed and said nothing. He knew better than anyone what the crown prince was like. How malicious and paranoid he was. Three times in the past month alone he had tried to get rid of Altair in any way he could.

Altair rubbed the fresh scar on his lip. The gash ran vertically down both his upper and lower lip. He thought of the night he had gotten the thing. He had been returning from the beach, as he still went there even though he knew the mermen brothers would not appear. He supposed the water was too cold or too restless for them to be safe so close to the surface and shore.

The way through the city's dark slippery cobblestone streets was dangerous as it was. Add a falling snow, couple of thugs with wicked knifes and distracted mind to the mix and you had a nice life threatening mess in your hands. He had been lucky to come out alive from that one. The thugs his brother had hired this time were more skilled with their chosen weapons than before.

"This is gonna be a long winter..." Altair muttered more to himself than to Leonardo.

The blond chuckled and clapped his shoulder again.

"Winters always are. But good for you since you enjoy the cold so much. Me on the other hand. I detest the cold. I am a summer person though the snow is fascinating"

"Everything is fascinating to you Leonardo" Altair said and smiled a little. Now Leonardo laughed.

"So very true. I must go now. I promised Ezio to help him with his economy studies. I tell you sometimes I feel like he is playing dumb on purpose to get me help him." Leonardo shook his head smiling and walked away. Altair watched him go for a moment and then turned his gaze back to the sea. It was going to be a long winter indeed and again he found himself detesting the winter as much as Leonardo did.

**ooo**

Malik swam restlessly around in the great hall. His Father the King wished to speak with him... Or so he was told. The King had yet to finish talking with the Queen an told him to wait. In truth Malik wanted to be anywhere else than here he was now. He knew what his Father wished to say. An'sa, Malik's Mother had already said it all.

Malik had been distracted and forgetful for the whole cold season. He knew this himself very well but he couldn't help it. His thoughts wandered to the surface constantly and it annoyed him.

There were moments that he regretted allowing Kadar and Altair continue the secret conversations. These moments however were few and far in between. Most of the time he found himself wishing the time would pass faster. His wishes were not answered ofcourse. The time passed at the same pace it always did regardless of what he wanted.

Malik's parents had started to notice his odd behaviour and apparently wouldn't have any of it any longer. Malik knew Kadar was just as occupied in his head as Malik was but for a young it was nothing unusual. Especially as he was soon to become mature, which was a big event in ones life. And Malik was glad it happened only once.

For a well mature male such as Malik a wandering mind and restless body were not a good signs however and it made his parents worry.

Malik sighed. If he could even pretend to be normal he would but he could not help himself.

Abruptly he found himself cursing Altair's whole being and stopped short. He was glad his words had not held any power to them at that moment. Cursing someone was nasty business when you held the power and ability to do harm with words. His Mother as the most powerful Spellcaster the race had and her powers of Words flowed in him as well.

Malik shook his head and tried not to think, wishing he could have a place to calm his thoughts. Similar to the place that Altair had before the sea.

Malik shook his head frowning and cast all the thoughts of the human from his head as a guard swam to him and told his Father would see him now.

* * *

**Now I realize that if I made Ezio Altairs half brother I think that makes Frederico the paranoid crown prince... I hate doing this to him cuz I love Frederico D: BUMMER!  
**


	6. to the Ocean

Finally the spring had arrived and for the first time after the winter, the Ocean was calm and reflected the brilliant sunlight.

Altair stood at his usual spot staring at the blue depths.

He hadn't planned on coming here. Not today of all days as it was Ezio's birthday and there would be a big celebration.

Altair didn't really understand what for though. It wasn't like Ezio had any real occasion to celebrate. It wasn't a big deal. Twenty five wasn't anything remarkable. But then again he was a Prince and he had always been flashy….just like their big brother was. Flashy and cocky and so full of himself.

Altair didn't hate the festivities. He quite liked dancing but, he just felt awkward amidst all the glittery, pampered bastards that were the guests.

He just hated the looks and stares he got.

He removed his boots and sat down. The water was still so very cold but he dipped his feet in the ocean anyway. The cold snap of the water bit at his skin, turning it red as a result but, Altair didn't mind. The water felt good no matter how cold it was.

Now that he was here he thought of Malik and Kadar. The brothers were not here. Not a big surprise though. Thinking of them reminded Altair of the four little scales he had received from Malik. He dug them out from his belt pouch and lay them on his palm wondering if they would actually work. How would tossing these to the sea bring Malik to him. The merman hadn't explained anything to him.

Throughout that long winter, Altair would simply stare at the scales from time to time. They were beautiful to look at. Vivid blue with small white specks on them. They gleamed like the ocean itself in the sunlight.

Feeling silly Altair picked his favourite one from his palm and dropped it to the lazy waves. He watched as it dissolved almost instantly.

And nothing happened.

Maybe it was a bit too early in the spring or maybe Malik had just pulled a prank on him.

Just as he was about to stand up and return to his horse he had tethered near the shore, something nailed him right on the forehead. He nearly toppled over even though the impact wasn't that bad.

The object bounced off his head and back into the ocean. He just and no more caught sight of a seashell sinking back into the depths.

"You do realize the water is freezing up here." A familiar music like voice flowed to his ears.

Altair smirked at Malik's displeased expression as the merman swam closer.

"Sorry about that." Altair said smiling, not sorry in the least.

What do you know, it actually worked.

"I just thought to try out your little trick. To see if you actually meant it."

"So you didn't trust my words? I wouldn't lie to you, you know. I'm not that petty even though I don't particularly like you." Malik feigned being hurt.

Altair laughed a little.

"Yeah I'm a little sceptic that way. I'm still not entirely sure you actually exist."

"Oh I assure you I'm as real as you are. It's not my fault that your tiny brain still refuses to accept it." Malik smirked as it was Altair's turn to fake hurt feelings.

They fell silent for few moments as Malik stared at Altair's face intently. Suddenly Altair became aware of the scar and a fresh black and blue bruise on his jaw. For once the bruising was a result of his own foolishness. Drinking your head off and tavern brawls were not a very good way of spending your free time.

"Look, I would like to stay a little longer but the water really is freezing. I must be going back." Malik finally said after studying Altair's face a little longer.

"I would imagine the water to be even colder at the bottom of the sea, no?"

"Oh you'd be surprised Altair. It's much, much warmer."

Malik said as he swam around Altars rock.

"Infact, why don't I show you. Jump in and I'll take you there."

"You must be joking." Altair stood up and shook his head smiling.

No way he would give Malik the chance to laugh at him just because he was stupid enough to jump into the ice bucket cold seawater.

"Besides I can't breath underwater so there's no way to ta- AAH!"

Altair felt Malik's tail sweep at his feet and found himself falling from his perch into the salty waves. He struggled as his cloak got soaked through and started twisting round his legs.

Okay this was not fine at all. He wasn't able to swim and the water was deeper than he had previously thought.

As he tried to get rid of the offending fabric, he was aware of Malik swimming around him and just.…looking at him. He didn't have the time to be angry at the merman as he was running out of air in his lungs. Amidst his struggling he heard Malik's voice and somewhere in the back of his mind he had a niggling thought as to how he could hear him so clearly.

Suddenly Malik took a hold of his wrists and brought his face near Altair's.

"Breathe." Was all he said and very seriously.

Altair stopped struggling long enough to stare at Malik in disbelief. His lungs burned and black dots started to swim before his eyes but he wasn't about to drown himself just for the merman's entertainment.

As it became clear he wouldn't do as Malik told him, the merman's brows lowered in a deep frown. Altair felt Malik's grip loosen and the next second he got a hard swat to his chest from Malik's tail.

The shock from the impact made hm draw his lungs full of.…air?

Altair was so shocked that for a long while, all he could do was take great gulps of air in. Actual air.

"What...what is this? What did you do to me?!"

He looked around himself and felt panic rise in him. He wasn't a fan of water when he had to do something else than stare at it, bathe or drink it.

"It's called an.…airveil, I suppose. It is a spell of punishment among my species. I figured it would work for you quite differently. And it does." Malik smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"You figured?! So you had no idea! You were just winging it and if it didn't work; oops he drowned!?"

"Don't get your fins in a knot. It does work doesn't it?" Malik laughed.

Altair thought he heard a little sadistic undertone in that happy sound.

"Now, come on. I can't stay up here much longer. It's freezing." Malik ripped the tie of Altair's cloak easily, grabbed his wrist again and started swimming away from the shore.

After a while of feeling utterly freaked out by the situation, Altair started getting used to the idea that he was breathing under water. He began to look around himself and realized how fast Malik was actually going even though he was towing him along.

Despite the speed, he could see around perfectly fine. The airveil was pretty amazing and it blew Altair's mind that Malik could actually do magic.…or what ever sorcery this thing was.

Altair did realize though it was pretty nasty punishment for a merman. Altair could still remember the pain Kadar was in when thrown on the shore. It wasn't just nasty. It was cruel. He frowned. What crime would one have to commit in their world to deserve such harsh treatment?

At some point, he noticed how cold Malik's fingers were. Even colder than the water. His frown deepened. The few occasions where he had touched either ones skin, the temperature had always been higher than his own. Apparently Malik hadn't been bulshitting about the freezing.

Altair had barely thought about the water being cold before, just like that, it began to heat up considerably as Malik drew to a halt, Altair's wrist still in hand.

"Well? didn't I tell you?" Malik smiled.

Altair barely noticed the smile. As he looked around he saw the coral reefs and all the life there was around him, right there for the naked eye to see. Here, in the bottom of the ocean, he could totally imagine Malik's people living there. For a great while he couldn't find his voice. Just as well for he didn't have words to describe how beautiful the place looked to him. He must have been the first human to ever see this wonder. And probably, hopefully, the last. Might have been a selfish thought but not all humans would only want to see it but they would want to own it even though it was not theirs to claim.

"This is.…I don't know what to say. this place is magnificent. How is the water so warm by the way? There isn't any visible reason to it."

Altair looked at Malik who looked a little bit smug for all the praise Altair gave his world.

"We don't really know either. But because of it we can stay during the cold season. Which is good because we wouldn't have any place to go. My Father does tell me that there was a place he used to go long ago before we came here. But at that time he was younger than my brother is just now so that was very long ago."

Malik had let go from Altair's wrist by now and swam forward very slowly as he spoke. Altair could actually keep up with his pace.

".…Huh….how long do you guys live anyway?"

"I don't think we see the time the same way, you and me. I suppose my Father is older than you can comprehend." Malik flashed a little teasing smile with those double canines of his. Suddenly Altair felt he didn't even want to know.

"Right.…"

"I think you should know I cannot keep you here long."

Malik stopped swimming as he changed the subject.

Altair felt his eyes go wide. He hadn't even thought about the airveil thing any further. How long could Malik keep it up anyway?

"Don't tell me this air-whatever can just poof away?!"

"That's not the problem. It stays on as long as I want it to or until you go to the surface again. But the problem is this place. The area is quite small and we are very near our city. I must take you back soon so enjoy your stay for as long as you can."

Altair wanted to sigh from relief. One worry down.

After a while of looking around again Altair took notice of Malik staring his face again. No, not his face. His lips. Altair recalled the kissing stunt Malik had pulled last fall.

"Don't tell me you want to try the kiss again. I told you the whys of not to didn't I?"

"Hm. I admit I am still curious of lot of the things I saw. And to be honest, your reasoning didn't make any sense to me. Why does it matter if it's male or female you practice with?"

Malik swam a little bit too close for comfort and Altair was sure the merman did it just to make Altair feel uncomfortable.

"Besides. You explain to Kadar a lot of things he wants to know. Why would you deny me if this is what I want to know?"

Conniving, tricky bastard.

"You are evil, you know that? I hate your reasoning at this very moment because it makes me seem unfair towards you and it makes me mad at myself for being so unfair and clearly I am easily goaded and tricked." Altair grumbled while frowning at the merman. Malik just flashed his little evil grin.

"So…how is it done properly?" Malik insisted and it made Altair eye Malik lips.

He was hyper aware that Malik's voice sounded much more clear and musical under the water than it sounded on dry land so to speak. It didn't help that the world at the seafloor made Malik and his skin tones just that much more vivid and alive. That much more beautiful to look at. To his dismay he found himself caving in.

"God! Fine, I'll show you.…"


End file.
